<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then and Then Right Now (084 And) by senoritablack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146686">Then and Then Right Now (084 And)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack'>senoritablack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Ass Rickyl Table [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick considers Daryl's sleeping habits. And his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Ass Rickyl Table [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/311811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then and Then Right Now (084 And)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Daryl hardly moves in his sleep.</p><p class="p1">It used to scare the shit out of him, in the beginning of all this, when it was all new. It was irrational, but he’d nonetheless bring Daryl into him, just to quell his nerves. He had to feel each rise of Daryl’s chest against his. That even breathing into the dip of his collar. That mouth soft and ajar pressed into the skin there. The leg heavy and warm and grounding between both of his. The hand worked underneath his shirt, splayed at his heart. Each night he’d find himself playing doctor, just like that, a man medicine looking for signs of life. God, he knew it was was irrational. They’d had a pretty good thing going, him and Daryl. And Daryl assured him, tirelessly, murmuring against his lips, over and again, that he was not going anywhere. He couldn’t promise it. Rick always felt strongly that promises weren’t shit in this new world. He'd tell Daryl as much. But as days came to pass, as their community grew stronger, as sure as their family rested lighter, Rick relents.</p><p class="p1"><em>Not going anywhere</em>, Daryl would repeat, safe and alive.</p><p class="p1">And now, years later and despite everything they’ve been through, true to that promise Rick mistrusted, Daryl is here with him. Daryl’s as still as he’s ever been, in their bed, in their alexandrian home, but Rick’s not scared anymore. He’s a man spoiled, addicted, starving—reaching for Daryl in the spaces Daryl’s not touching him and drawing them closer to rectify the offending distance.</p><p class="p1">And Rick feels safe, feels alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you're well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>